Abby's Bad Day (DEMI LOVATO FANFIC)
by littledemiimagines
Summary: Some short stories about Demi Lovato. I used the name Abby, but you can put your own name in if you want! -Abby was having an awful day at college but she didn't want to worry Demi, she bottled it up and relapsed with self harm, and Demi comforts her-


It was last period at Redheath Collage, and Abby was having one of those days. Nothing had been going right for her. She had been feeling low all day. As Abby walked up the stairs to Demi's apartment, she wiped the tears away from her face. Abby didn't want to spoil Demi's day off with her problems. Abby took a deep breath and walked into the apartment. She flung her bag down in front of the island.

"Abby, baby are you okay?" Demi asked looking over at Abby.

Abby had her back to Demi so she couldn't see how upset she was.

"Yeah, fine, been a good day!" Abby laughed, lying through her teeth.

She went into the bathroom and locked the door, Abby collapsed against it and broke down in tears. The girl hadn't cut for years, but she just couldn't take it any longer, particularly after the day she had, had.

Abby found an unused razor and began disassembling it. She stood above the sink and looked at herself in the mirror. She dragged the blade across her wrist and as the bright red blood began dripping into the basin, she heard Demi knocking on the door.

"Princess, are you okay?" Demi asked, there was no masking the concern in her voice.

"Just...something...I...ate..." Abby stuttered, unable to speak through the tears.

Demi could tell Abby was really upset, and was beginning to worry.

"Abby, let me in!" Demi insisted shaking the handle to the bathroom door.

"I'll be fine in a minute, just an upset tummy!" Abby said, trying to calm herself down.

The girl dragged the blade across her wrist another three times, and watched the blood drip into the basin. She began to cry once more.

"I'm getting the tool box!" Demi said, firmly. She ran off and found the toolbox.

Abby hear Demi return, place the toolbox down by the door, and began to unscrew the lock on the door.

"Demi, No!" Abby yelled beginning to panic. She quickly put the bits of the razor in the bin, and washed her arm. She pulled her sleeve down and faced away from the door.

Within seconds Demi had broken into the bathroom. She discarded the tools on the bathroom floor and stood up behind Abby. Demi saw in the reflection of the mirror how upset Abby was, she also saw how she was clutching her sleeve in her hand. Demi's heart sank.

Demi put her arms around Abby from behind and gently cradled her from side to side, as she did, she gently untangled Abby's fingers from the end of her jumper.

"Show me" Demi said holding back the tears. She gently walked around Abby so she was stood in front of her, Abby grabbed Demi and fell to the floor, crying her eyes out.

Demi grabbed the back of Abby's head and buried her fingers in her hair with one hand and rubbed the girls back with the other. Abby and demi where now kneeling on the floor facing each other, Abby's head was down in shame.

Demi rolled up Abby's sleeve and saw the cuts, still fresh and bleeding, and couldn't stop the tears flowing down her face. One of them landed on Abby's arm. As it landed, Abby clung onto Demi and buried her head in Demi's thick blue hair. Demi rocked Abby side to side until they both calmed down.

Once Abby had let go of demi, demi reached for the first aid kit under the sink.

"I'm sorry." Abby sniffed trying to pull her arm away from Demi.

"Don't apologise baby, and don't even think about it I'm dressing this properly" demi replied pulling Abby's arm onto her lap.

Demi dressed Abby's wounds, then put a bandaid over the top of the dressings. She then stood Abby up in front of the mirror, and stood up behind her.

Holding Abby around the tummy, demi asked "What do you see?"

To which Abby replied "A very lucky person, being cared for by a stunning girl, and she doesn't deserve it."

"Why didn't you tell me that your day was this bad when you came in?" Demi asked, her voice cracking as she tried not to cry again.

"Because I didn't want to spoil your day off with my problems." Abby replied.

"Come here baby, don't be so silly, I love you!" Demi replied as Abby turned around and buried her head in Demi's mane of blue hair once again.

Demi led Abby into the bedroom and got her comfortably into bed. She turned the TV on and got back into bed with Abby. Abby's back was to Demi's front and Demi tangled her legs in with Abby's. They watched films until they both fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
